


Up to the brim with crazy

by MooseInATrenchCoat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Murder, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseInATrenchCoat/pseuds/MooseInATrenchCoat
Summary: Isn't getting caught a pain in the ass?





	Up to the brim with crazy

The girls cowered in fear. Of course she was at a sleep over. Why wouldn't she be? The knife in your hand made you feel strong, powerful. You approached the girls in the corner. "Come over here and I won't hurt you," You beckoned to them, your voice sounding sickeningly sweet. None of the girls moved. "Well then I guess you all want to die." Te corners of your mouthed twitched up into a smile. two of the girls cautiously crawled over next to me. Oh how trusting children are. In a swift move you slit the throats of the girls. The others watched in horror as the blood squirted from the wound. You muffled a giggle with my hand as the girl with blonde hair screamed and ran for the door, but instead, ran right into your blade. I begin to walk closer to the remaining three, a twisted look on your face. "This... is going to be fun." A laugh escaped your lips.

Right as you raised the blade to begin your killing, when a sharp pain hit you at the base of the skull, making you momentarily see white. You spin around slightly dazed to see another girl, holding a baseball bat, before you can react, your hit in the head again, by the same girl, and again before your vision even cleared. This time you fell to your knees, then to the floor. 

With the sound of sirens ringing in your ears, you lose all consciousness. 


End file.
